


Just Roll With It

by DustySoul



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernando finds out about sensate when several strangers have made their way into his and Lito's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Roll With It

It’s been three months. Enough time for Lito to stop worrying about Riley, go back to worrying about Joaquin and the pictures and the day the other shoe is going to drop, and then stop worrying about that as well. Hernando, Dani, and him have gone out on another one of their dates, this time to a museum. And Dani had excused herself, wanting to explore the night life a little longer. It was an act of comfort and trust and safety that made Lito’s heart swell. A feeling doubled by having Hernando smiling against his lips.

They’ve learned better, staying arms length apart until the elevator doors close. And there’s some feeling from another sense8, far away and insignificant. The smell of the night, the lights of the city, a very familiar city, under lying the scent of Hernando’s cologne and the insistent press of his lips.

It’s a perfect night, a beautiful night, a series of moments he never wants to end.

They pull apart just for a second to enter the apartment, Lito in the lead. He freezes when he enters the sitting room, his arm still around Hernando, half in an embrace.

Nomi, Riley, and a black woman he’s never seen before are sitting on his sofa. Nomi has a glass of something in her hand. They’re all watching him.

And this can only mean one thing. Before he can think, before he can consider how this will come off, him talking to the empty air, he says, “What happened?”

“Sun.” Nomi says. She’s so pale, her hand tightens in the grip of the woman he doesn’t know. He can feel her fear, her desperation.

“She was taken.” Riley adds, her voice is just a whisper. And… she’s so far away. She’s numb all over but deep deep down there is fear and sadness too. It shakes her core.

“Who the hell are you people?”

Lito wheels around to look at Hernando. He is staring at the sofa, he glances to Lito, fear shining in his eyes. Lito turns back to the group, “The hell are you doing in Mexico City!?”

“You know them?” Hernando adds, fear replaced with incredulity.

Lito nods.

“We’re so sorry.” Nomi starts apologizing. She stands, handing her drink to the woman, “I didn’t have anytime to call a head and I didn’t know where else we could go. I- I had to focus on tracking down the others and getting what information BPO had on us.”

“And?”

Nomi sighs. “They had this really thought out strategy to go for Riley, Sun, and me at the same time since they know who we are. So that’s almost half of our cluster unable to  help the other half because we’d all be running for our lives. Well, not so much Sun, she’d be breaking out of a maximum security…” Nomi shudders. “Prison. And all that. I found out about it just in time. And- and I just… I thought this was the safest place.”

“They have no idea you’re part of our cluster, Lito.” She continues, getting a little tearful, “And I just thought… you could protect us. I- I’ve been trying to transfer Wolfgang’s funds so we can use them without anyone catching on, since he’s wanted all over Europe. But…” She takes a deep breath, “I’ve basically bankrupted Kala getting us tickets here and Wolfgang to Korea…”

“I can fix that.” Lito assures her.

Nomi closes her eyes, relief practically radiates off her. “I’ll have to scramble the transfer, just in case. It’s why I couldn’t use anyone else’s accounts. I don’t know just how deep BPO is spying on the ones they know about. Just getting us here was…” She rubs her temples and Lito can feel the headache building behind her eyes.

He makes a sympathetic noise.

“Okay,” Hernando whispers, rather sharply “who are these people?

“Uhhh.” Nomi says. She looks to Riley. Riley stares off into space.

The woman stands up, “I’m Amanita.” She says, offering her hand.

“Nomi’s girlfriend?” Lito asks.

Nomi nods, “And you must be Hernando.” She offers to shake as well.

Hernando looks between her and Lito.

“What is going on?” He asks again, his alarm and confusion now evident in her voice.

Lito and Nomi share a look. Amanita just shrugs and mouths, “You’re own your own.” Riley doesn’t respond.

Lito clears his throat. “We are sensate.”

“You are what?”

“We uh… have a telepathic bond of sorts.”

“Uh-uh.”

Lito runs a hand through his hair, “Do you remember the crying Korean woman?”

“No?”

“The day I thought I might have stomach cancer and crashed the car a little bit?”

“Yes. But I don’t remember the woman.”

Lito sighs. “I just… I suppose that parts not super important. I said I could see her and that she wasn’t crying like I wasn’t screaming?”

Hernando just stares at Lito.

“Well… that day I was experiencing the emotional roller coaster of her period as well as her deciding to go to jail for her brother’s crimes.”

“What?” 

“… I’m not explaining this well, am I?”

“No, not at all.”

Nomi shrugs at him.

“Just roll with it.” Amanita suggests.

Nomi draws in a shaky breath. “Sun was taken. I don’t really know what happened to her. I think… I think one of the guards attacked her so she couldn’t fight back. Anyway, she had to have an MRI and… well, she’s still in the prison for now but it’s another race against the clock. The good news is, if we win I’ll be able to make her disappear. She’ll have to loosen her grip on the whole revenge on her brother thing, but she’ll be free.”

“She was probably safest there.”

Nomi nods, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m just… I can make her records disappear but I don’t know of anywhere she can stay without being found.” She holds eye contact with Lito.

Lito fidgets, considering. “My career could be ruined any day now. When it is I’ll put money into building something of an estate. We can talk more about where later. But Sun can live there. And if I’m not going to be outed I’ll find another source to leak it to the press. I’ll retire.”

Nomi nods. “That’s brave of you.” She says.

“And you mentioned Wolfgang?”

“He’ll be landing in half an hour. He’s going to be meeting with one of Sun’s friends. I was hoping you could help him act his way through that part.”

“What’s his roll?”

“Boyfriend who’s had a change of heart and no longer cares why his love is behind bars.”

Lito nods.

Nomi hashes out the rest of the plan. 

When it’s time, Amanita leads Hernando away saying, “Trust me, we don’t want to watch the play by play. Hearing only half of the coms is frustrating and more than extremely terrifying.”

They sit out on the balcony. “The city lights are beautiful.” Amanita says. 

Hernando makes an noise of agreement, then asks, “If it’s okay, I’d like to know how you got roped into all this?”

“I’ve been dating Nomi for a couple of years now. One day she fell of my motorcycle at pride. Low speed. She wasn’t even hurt by it. But the doctors, when scanning her brain for a concussion, found out that she was sensate. They told her she was experiencing hallucinations and that this would only get worse and worse until she lost all sense of self and finally died. They wanted to lobotomize her.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Amanita nods, pushing some hair away from her face, “So… I knew about it from the start. She told me about how she’d be drinking coffee, and it would taste like coffee, but that it would also taste like an Indian dessert. I met most of the sensate through Nomi before I ever met them in person or over the phone.”

“It’s so…”

“Weird?”

“I can’t… I can’t…” Hernando shrugs, laughs a little hysterically, “I can’t really think about it.”

“I can’t imagine it getting sprung on me like this.” Amanita admits. “I was supporting Nomi while she was hallucinating. It was just that overtime we, together, came to understand that those hallucinations were real.” She smiles.

There’s a moment of silence before Hernando asks, “When did this all start?”

“June 28th was pride.”

Hernando thinks back to that, “Right around the time Dani became our beard.” He hums…

“What are you thinking about?”

Hernando heaves a sigh. “I just… I think I see the signs now, I’m just trying to think about when he could have told me.”

“Nomi didn’t have a choice to tell me she thought she was going crazy. She was forced to. She was in the hospital and I couldn’t see her and she needed me to get her out. I think if she hadn’t fallen off that bike I wouldn’t have known.”

Amanita looks at the skyline without seeing it, “So much would have been different. The sensate really had to come together and learn how to be sensate to save her. I can’t imagine a world where all that stuff never happened.”

“So you’ve been on the run since then? From… this BPO?”

“Yeah. It’s… it’s been a hell of a time.” She laughs, “Lost my job… almost lost the love of my life and my mom… almost lost Riley.”

“Who’s Riley?”

“The other one, sitting on the sofa, all vacant like?”

Hernando nods, “What happened to her?”

“BPO captured her. They didn’t get a chance to hurt her, to mess with her brain but… it really took a toll on her.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yep. Welcome to this Brave New World.”

Hernando laughs a little, staring down at the street below.

“What now?”

“Well…” Amanita’s tone changes, growing mischievous, “You get to have sex with your boyfriend knowing you might have seven eaves droppers getting a front row seat.”

“You’re serious?” 

Amanita laughs, “It’s honestly not as disturbing, in the moment, as I thought it would be.”

Hernando lets out a long sigh. “Well…” He says thoughtfully, “We already have one voyeur. What’s seven more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
